1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink mounts, and more particularly, to a heat sink mount for mounting at least two heat sinks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products are preferred to be light in weight, small in size, thin in thickness, speeds thereof are also required to be faster on a generational base. To achieve the requirement of faster processing speeds, as a critical part of the electronic products such as a computer, an electronic device such as a central processor unit (CPU) for operating and executing primary controlling functions are getting more and more important. Besides, since the density of electronic device in an electronic product such as a computer is getting dense and an extreme amount of heat will be generated during a high frequency operation of a CPU and become a potential issue of disabling the computer system, a heat dissipating issue has become the most critical bottleneck for overcoming technical issues such as reliability and lifetime of electronic products.
In order to efficiently remove the extreme amount of heat from a CPU, a heat dissipation device such as a heat sink is usually provided near the CPU. For example, a heat sink is directly folded on a circuit board having a CPU via a connecting pillar to dissipate the extreme amount of heat from the CPU. Related prior patents include Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 456586, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 483657, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 564010, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 456586 discloses a method of folding a heat sink 100 to a CPU 30 mounted on a CPU socket 20 via a clip 10. The clip 10 includes a pressing portion 101, two locking portions 103, and two locking holes 105. Wherein the pressing portion 101 bends downwardly, each of the locking portions 103 extends outwardly and upwardly from opposite ends of the pressing portion 101 and then bends downwardly, and each of the locking holes 102 is defined in a distal end of each of the locking portions 103. Thus, each of the locking holes 105 can engagingly receive one of corresponding catches 201 formed on a side of the CPU socket 20 to assemble the heat sink 100, the CPU 30 and the CPU socket 20 mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown).
However, to assemble or disassemble the conventional clip 10, specific tools would be required to lock the locking holes 105 of the clip 10 to the corresponding catches 201 of the CPU socket 20 or to release the locking status between the clip 10 and the CPU socket 20. Therefore, the conventional technology is really not convenient in practical using.
Besides, to lock the clip 10 on the CPU socket 20 will result in unbalanced pressing of both ends of the heat sink 100, the heat sink 100 therefore can not be firmly attached to the CPU 30 provided over the CPU socket 20 and the heat dissipating efficiency will be decreased. Furthermore, the above inextricable and complicated assembling steps also result in problems of time-consuming and requiring strenuous effort in practical using.
Further referring to Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 483657, two sets of mounting devices including heat sink mounts and pressing strips pivotally attached to one of the distal ends of each of the heat sink mounts are provided to mount a heat sink to dissipate heat from electronic devices (e.g. CPU). Each of the heat sink mounts includes a main body capable of providing on one side of the heat sink, a pivot hole catch and a locking slot provided on opposite distal ends thereof. Each of the pressing strips is formed with elastic strips of predetermined bending structure, and a central region thereof is bent 90 degrees to form a recessed portion having a ladder-shaped protruding member.
However, when using the conventional technology, in order to engage a free end of the pressing strip in the locking slot of the heat sink mount and to bury the central recessed portion of the pressing strip into an edge groove on a bottom surface of the heat sink, the printed circuit board must save a larger space for allowing the pressing strip to turn around. Thus, the overall volume of the electronic product would be increased and does not comply with the compact requirement of electronic products. Furthermore, if there is no enough space for allowing the pressing strip to turn around, the pressing strip will generate an interfering problem during turning and result in difficulty of assembling and disassembling. Therefore, except for a waste in space in the conventional technology, it is really not convenient to disassemble within a limited space inside the electronic product.
Besides, in order to enhance functions and processing speeds of electronic products, nowadays two CPUs are generally used in an electronic product such as a computer. Thus, applying to the above conventional technology, four symmetric sets of mounts and pressing strips would be needed, which requires a relative large space and unfavorable in satisfying the compact requirement of electronic products.
Further referring to Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 564010, a heat sink mount composed by a mount and two resilient crossbeams is provided to mount a heat sink dissipating heat from an electronic product such as a CPU by a mounting device. One distal end of each of the resilient crossbeams is pivotally attached to a pivot hole of the mount, and the other end is capable of locking and positioning in a locking slot of the mount. When the heat sink mount is not in use, the resilient crossbeams can be spun inwardly to reach a bottom surface of the heat sink; and when in use, they can be spun to stand and firmly press a central resilient pressing portion to two edge shoulders or other selected positions of the heat sink so as to form a stable locking status.
However, though the space-wasting and interfering defects set forth in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 483657 can be solved by the above patent, there is still a problem in requiring a larger space for satisfying a compact requirement in a dual-CPU electronic product.
Besides, in the above Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 483657 and the above Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 564010 applied in a dual-CPU electronic product, heat sinks need to be provided on corresponding or symmetrical structures, which would increase production costs and unfavorable in production. Therefore, there is still improvement needed.
Accordingly, to solve all kinds of defects in the above conventional technology by providing a design of shrinking occupied space, easy in assembling and disassembling, time-saving and effort-saving, low cost, and enhancing heat dissipating efficiency subjected to effectively using the interior space of an electronic product has become an urgent obstacle in the industry.